bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa of Gravity
|9=black |10=LIGHTGREY |fontcolor2 = white}}'''Toa of Gravity '''was a title given to Toa who wielded the Element of Gravity. Toa of Gravity were always transformed from a Matoran of Gravity. Should a Toa of Gravity fulfill his destiny, he would be given the option of sacrificing his power, becoming a Turaga of Gravity. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Gravity's formiddable Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over the forces of gravity itself. As such, at a basic level they could create and control gravitational force around an object or being. Examples of this included weakening gravity to levitate themselves or others, eliminating gravity around a target (making them fly into the atmosphere), or increasing gravity in an area to either crush an object, or hold an enemy flat against the ground. Additionally, Toa of Gravity were highly resistant to extreme gravitic pressure, which meant that they could comfortably move around on the ocean floor, or walk on a planet with incomprehensible mass unassisted. Toa of Gravity had few real weaknessess, but unlike almost all other types of Toa, they could not absorb their own Element. Because of this, low-gravity environments would have posed a problem to them, as they would be forced to rely entirely on their own Elemental Energy reserves. Toa of Gravity possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga, or Ba-Matoran. Personality and Traits As no Toa of Gravity have been seen in the main story, it is unknown what their personalities were generally like. A Toa of Gravity usually wore purple armor, with black acting as a secondary color. All Toa of Gravity were male. History Various Toa of Gravity came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, a handful of them Toa of Gravity. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a tiny fraction were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna. Toa of Gravity were incomprehensibly rare in the Matoran Universe, even before the reformation of Spherus Magna, and it is very likely that fewer than 10 still remain active as of Teridax's defeat. Toa Cordak Very early in the Matoran Universe's history, an unnamed Toa of Gravity, who started life as a Ba-Matoran, was a member of the Toa Cordak, the original Toa Team. He wore an unknown Kanohi, and died in battle against a horde of Zyglak, alongside the majority of his allies. Unknown Toa of Gravity During an unspecified time period, a Toa of Gravity fought the Dark Hunter Lariska, but was easily killed due to her past combat practice in zero-G, for just such an occasion. Unnamed Toa of Gravity During an unspecified time period, a Ba-Matoran was transformed into a Toa of Gravity, and later joined the Toa Team led by Varian. Much later, Varian was captured by Dark Hunters and placed into stasis by the "Shadowed One", leaving the Toa of Gravity's ultimate fate unknown. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the very very few remaining Toa of Gravity evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Gravity *An unnamed Toa of Gravity - Former member of the Toa Cordak; now deceased *An unnamed Toa of Gravity - Killed by the Dark Hunter Lariska, Revived on the Red Star *An Unnamed Toa of Gravity on Varian's team - Status unknown Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe